The Times We Had
by NCIS Band Geek
Summary: Just some shorts that I published on tumblr... now for all to see here
1. Chapter 1

"Sarah, you do realize sneaking off to the Slytherin common room in the middle of the night could get both of us in big trouble." Harry tells his headstrong Gryffindor friend.

"Like that stops the Doctor." Sarah states, studying a suit of armor with her wand. "Oh come on Harry, where's your spirit of adventure?"

"In the Hufflepuff dorm." He dead pans, earning a look from Sarah. "Really Old Thing can't we just go back to our dorms and sleep?"

"Don't call me 'Old Thing', I'm not old Harry!" She punches him in the arm. "This is revenge on the Doctor for last week.."

"You mean when he woke us up at 3 in the morning to show us that thing in the Forest?" Harry asks, and when Sarah smiles with that "causing trouble" look in her eye he has his answer. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh I'll come up with something by the time we get into the common room…" Sarah replies, walking just ahead of him with a bounce in her step. Oh yes, the Doctor is in for trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Lane." Sarah's head snapped up to see the leather jacketed Hufflepuff, who was the only person to call her that, sit across the table. Something she'd learned early on was that Ace gave nearly everyone nicknames, especially people she liked. She'd become Lois Lane, for obvious reasons, and nothing could dissuade the younger girl from her nicknames. Not for the Doctor's lack of trying though… it was still funny to see him try to get Ace to call him 'Doctor' not 'Professor'.

"Hey Ace." She greeted, watching Ace pull off her backpack (that she knew for a fact had the mischievous Hufflepuff's own brand of homemade explosives in it) and drop it on the table in front of her. "Potions went well?"

Wrapping her arms around the bag and dropping her head onto it, Ace gives Sarah a look. "Well I didn't blow up the dungeons, again, if that's what you mean." It was nothing short of ironic that while she was talented with chemistry, she couldn't get a passing grade in potions.

"It wouldn't be normal if you didn't blow up something at least monthly… still, I'm rather glad to have the dungeons in one piece. I'd rather not have potions in the Astronomy tower again." Sarah lightly teases, pouring a goblet of apple juice and setting it in front of Ace. "Oh come on Ace, that's worth at least a smile."

"Only you Sarah, only you…" Ace gives a small smile to her Gryffindor friend. "Matter of fact, I've been planning to…"

"No, don't tell me. Plausible deniability."

"Fair enough Lois. Now what's for lunch?" Ace sits up and grabs the goblet, looking around like a hungry cheetah.

"I don't know Dorthy, ask the Wizard." Sarah deadpans and earns a death glare from Ace. One things for sure, Hogwarts will never be boring with Ace around…


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in Potions (he'd arranged to have Potions with the Doctor and Sarah, mostly because the teachers figured he could keep an eye on them. They may not have blown up the dungeons, that honor went to his fellow Hufflepuff, Ace, but the pair could cause more than enough trouble if they wanted to. He should know, he'd been dragged into many of their shenanigans.) Harry watches Sarah and the Doctor argue while he pretends to look over his textbook.

Sensing a break in what ever their argument is about (potions isn't particularly his strong point), he asks. "Am I going to have to do some world class explaining later?" Because he would like to know if he's going to have to explain the latest bit of trouble to the headboy, Alistair. Or as most call him, the Brig or Brigadier, because he can have quite a military bearing.

"Harry." The Doctor gives him a wide eyed stare (his face cannot be natural…)

"Yes Doctor?"

"What the Brigadier doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Do I even want to know what you two have been planning in between the lines of your argument?" Harry asks with a sigh, sometimes he wonders if those two are long lost siblings or something.

"I'll tell you later Harry." Sarah replies, earning an annoyed look from the Doctor. To which she responds by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Very mature Sarah." Harry smiles, Sarah is adorable when she's being immature. As she's about to answer, the Doctor's cauldron starts smoking.

"ITS WORKING!" The Doctor exclaims, his voice echoing in the class room. Sarah and Harry share a "here we go again" look and pull out their wands. Who knows what his latest potions experiment will do…


	4. Chapter 4

"Sarah." The Doctor whispers, poking his best friend. "Sarah."

She rolls over on the couch and mumbles into the corner of it.

"Saaarraahhhh."

"Flying pyramids on Mars…" She mutters, swatting his hand away.

"SARAH." He whispers as loudly as he can. After all, no need to wake up the rest of Gryffindor tower. "SARAH JANE."

"What?" She sleepliy asks, eyes still closed.

"Why are you sleeping? You can sleep when you're dead… _there's a castle to explore._" He shakes her. Don't his friends understand that?

"Then go explore it." She sarcastically replies, or at least as sarcastically as she can when half asleep. "I've been up studying."

"But its not nearly as fun sneaking around without my best friend." He grins as she looks at him, eyes half closed.

"Fine. But you owe me BIG." She groans as she sits up, falling asleep on the couch wasn't her best idea. Rubbing her face, she gestures "Lead on MacDuff."

Grinning madly he climbs out of the portrait hole and helps the half asleep Sarah out. He can't wait to show her the Room of Requirement.


	5. Chapter 5

This one is a bit of a crossover, with NCIS. Which is probably obvious from the first sentence. Anyways, read, review, enjoy. :D NCIS

* * *

"You need a new hobby Gibbs." Sarah states, leaning against the door to the storage room that's been converted into a workshop just below the field level of the Quidditch pitch.

The Gryffidor team captian doesn't work up from the wood he's sanding. "So do you." Putting down the sand paper he grabs  
a couple of mugs holding some of his smaller woodworking tools and dumps them out on the bench as Sarah walks over.

"Well I guess some things will never change then." She replies, dragging over the other stool as Gibbs pours out a fair  
amount of firewhiskey into each mug. He passes one to her as she sits down and they both take a drink in silence.

Setting down her mug, Sarah looks around the workshop, nicknamed 'the basement' by pretty much everyone, and sees a new pile of wood in one corner. "Another boat?" She asks, raising her eyebrow at him.

Shrugging, Gibbs sets down his mug. "Somethin to do between broom repairs."

With a sigh, she picks up her mug and takes another sip. "Any word on when tryouts are?"

"Three weeks. I know Ziva and Leela have been getting some practice in, you should join them. They may not be Gryffindor, but you need the challenge." Gibbs states, taking the piece of wood he'd been working on and continuing to sand it. The two Ravenclaw chaser's are the biggest challenge the Gryffindor team has this year, and he want's his best chaser in top form. If he could, he'd have all three of them on the same team, he's seen them on the same team in scrimmage, they're unstoppable.

"Maybe I will." Sarah leans against the work bench, holding her mug. "Might goad Harry or the Doctor into coming along... maybe Ace." Its probably the worst kept secret and the greatest irony of the Gryffindor Quidditch team that easily the best chaser is afraid of heights. Not that she'll ever admit it of course, but sometimes it takes a bit of convincing to get her to actually fly.

Polishing off her mug, she pours herself some more, watching Gibbs work. "You didn't come here to find out about tryouts." He bluntly states, not looking up from his work."What's botherin' ya Sarah?"

"Nothing more than usual, just needed a reprieve from everybody else. This is pretty much a perfect quiet spot." She replies with a shrug. "Not really in the mood to deal with 'Cheer up old thing.' or 'Come on Sarah! I've got to show you this secret passage.' Sometimes I want to brood." She pouts, after doing fairly passable impressions of Harry and the Doctor.

Gibbs chuckles a little, setting down his project as she glares at him. "S' not funny Gibbs!"

Holding up his hands, he gives her a little smirk. "Well, you did do a fairly good impression of them. Don't let DiNozzo know you're a bit of a mimic, he'll have you pulling Sean Connery impressions the rest of the year." He teases, earning a punch in the arm.

"Does Tony even realize there's a difference between my accent and Ducky's accent?" Sarah rolls her eyes and takes a long drag of her firewhiskey.

"Don't think it really matters to him." Gibbs replies, giving her a look.

"Yeah, well, he tries to hit on me again and I'm slapping him." She finishes her mug and sets it back on the work bench. "Well, I've got class in 10. I'll let Ducky know you're in here." She stands up and walks to the door. Pausing a moment at the doorway she turns to look back at him.

"By the way Gibbs, how the hell do you get the boat out of here?" Its pretty well known that he doesn't use magic to build the damn things, and no one's ever seen his wand around his workshop.

He just gives an enigmatic smile. "One day, I'll tell ya."

She rolls her eyes again, turns with a long suffering sigh and leaves. He smiles to himself, maybe he'll tell her if Abby ever figures it out.


End file.
